Mason Meets Sheila
"Mooom! Daaad! Why are we going to the beach on my birthday? You know I can't swim!" 5-year-old Mason whined to his parents as he and Haruka sat in the backseat of their car. "It's my birthday, too, Mason!" Haruka exclaimed. Yin giggled. "Because, Mason, two of our old friends are there, and they brought their daughter." "So?" "So we're bringing you so the two of you can make friends." Matthew said, driving the car. "Maybe she'll wanna be your girlfwiend!" Haruka exclaimed. "Ugh…" Mason groaned. "I don't wanna be friends with a girl…" Matt chuckled. "Don't worry, Mason, you'll like her." He reassured. "Besides, she's a poisonbender, too." Yin chuckled. "For a second, he sounded like Mr. Beatles when he was a kid." The family soon reached the beach and parked their car, getting out with all their supplies. "Look, they're already here!" Yin pointed out. "Hey, Elijah! Marine!" Matthew called out to his old friend and the raccoon woman. The two turned and noticed them, and Marine called out, "Oi, you two blokes! What took you so long, eh?" Marine asked. "Mason was being a little stubborn." Yin answered as they came along, followed by Mason, who looked pouty. "So, where's your daughter?" Matt asked. "She's trying to find buried treasure in the sand over there." Elijah said, pointing over to a hole in the sand that had more sand flinging out of it. "'ey, Sheila! Get over 'ere ya little dinga! Come meet your new mate!" At her mother's call, the 5-year-old half-raccoon, known as Sheila, stuck her head out and ran over to her. She panted and said, "Ah couldn't find the treasure anywhere, Mum!" "There isn't any- AH!" Elijah was about to say before Marine stomped his toe. "Elijah, what did oi say abou' questioning the spirit of adventure, eh?" "You said, 'Where adventure goes, so does where the wobbly chucks.'" Sheila answered. "And only YOU two know what that means…" Elijah said. "Anyway, Sheila, this is Mr. and Mrs. Dimalanta, and their kids, Mason and Haruka." Marine introduced. "Mason, Haruka, this is Mr. and Mrs. Frantic, and their daughter-" Matthew was about to say. "WHOA!" Mason shouted and pointed at Marine. "You're a raccoon!" "Mason…" Yin said. "Hehehe! No worries, eh? Ah mean, the chances of finding a walkin' talkin' raccoon sheila wearin' clothes are as good as spottin' an alien that vaporizes anything it touches, and NOT goin' troppo, so why wouldn't he be curious, eh?" Marine replied. Elijah shivered at this. "Don't remind me of those things again." "Anyway, ah'm an alien from anothuh dimension, and my daughter 'ere inherited part of my traits." "Coool." Mason drew out, walking over to Sheila. "So, you're part-raccoon?" "You ain't seen nothin', Mate! Watch this!" With that, Sheila spun her arm around, charged power in her fist, and launched a bright energy ball over at a giant sandcastle, making it crumble. "NOOO! !" a boy popped out and screamed. He looked to be King Sandy's son. "WHOA! ! How can you do that?" "She got those powers from me." Marine said. "I'll tell you how I got 'em later." "Still, that's cool!" "Thanks, eh? Most people like to make fun o' me because ah'm half-raccoon, and I'm a poisonbender, too. It doesn't bother me, though." Sheila said. "Really? Me and Haruka are poisonbenders, 'cause we're made fun of a lot, I guess. But you're pretty cool." Sheila smiled at this. "'ey, enough talking, you lot! Why don'tcha two go dig up that treasure, eh?" Marine asked. "Come on, Mate! I'll let you 'ave a share o' the gold, eh?" Sheila said, and with that, the two ran over to dig in that hole. "Well, that was easy enough." Matt said. "I agree with Mason, though, I don't see why we had to come here." Elijah said. "Elijah! You know 'ow much our daughter loves the beach, eh?" "After sunrise, she's your daughter." "Oh, you old drongo." "Why did I fall in love with you again?" Marine smirked. "Because ah was so adventurous and joyful, ya just couldn't help but be head over heels, eh?" "Heh heh. Yeah, that's right." "OI! WE FOUND SOMETHING!" Sheila yelled, the four parents hurrying over. The four looked down in the hole to find something steel sticking out. Matthew and Elijah hopped down and pulled it up. "YAAAH!" The steel thing turned out to be a knight. "How DARE you dig me up! Now you will TASTE MY WRATH!" "You aren't so scary!" Haruka shouted. "RAAAH!" "AAHHH!" Haruka screamed as the knight started chasing her around the beach. "…'ey! Ah remember that guy!" Marine said. "Hm? From where?" Yin asked. "Ah dunno. 'ey, why don't you kids go look for more treasure?" "Okay!" With that, the two new friends went off to dig another hole, and the parents just watched as the random knight chased Haruka. ---- Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:Yin and Matthew's Kids Category:Elijah and Marine's Kids Category:KND/OC kids Category:OC kids Category:Families Category:Minor Characters Category:Mason/Sheila Fic Category:Crossover Pairings Category:Crossover Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Hybrids Category:Benders